


A Night Under the Stars

by esajhime



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esajhime/pseuds/esajhime
Summary: Barry is working himself to death as the only editor of Game Grumps and Danny treats him to some tender cuddling an chinese food as they talk about it. Super short, one shot. I placed this in the timeline when Barry was actually getting worked to death (or at least to where he couldn't work on his own stuff), before they got Kevin and stuff haha.I'm also still figuring out how the spacing and everything about posting works so if you have any suggestions, please tell me so I can make this more readable!





	A Night Under the Stars

Barry moaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes. This job is going to kill him, and sooner rather than later is his preference. He sighed and looked at his computer screen, gazing at the pile of half-edited videos he had started hours ago. Game Grumps is successful and all, but constantly producing such high quality videos every day takes so much out of him.  


He really needed to talk to Arin and Danny about the heavy workload he faces just in editing videos, but Barry can’t imagine anyone staying for long after a short trip to hell with the amount of time they’d be expected to put in. Barry’s spent more than a few nights in the Grump office, waiting for videos to buffer and adding them to the queue.  


He heard the door unlock and Danny enter, dropping his belongings on the table they kept by the door and walking through the house until he reached the room Barry was in.  


“Hey, Bear. It’s almost midnight, are you still editing the videos?” Danny asked incredulously.  


Barry turned in his chair and nodded glumly. He was exhausted and just wanted to spend the rest of the night and most of the next day curled up in Danny’s arms, sleeping blissfully and ignoring the endless duties that awaited him. Danny let a sympathetic noise slip from his mouth and walked to Barry, pulling him into a hug and tucking Barry’s head into the crook between his chin and chest. Barry sank into his embrace, groaning again.  


“This sucks, really bad.” Barry muttered, breathing in Danny’s scent, thankful for the short hug break with him. Danny laughed, saying, “Let’s get some food in you. I’ll order some Chinese. Wanna watch a movie or just sit and talk?”  


“I want to eat picnic-style.” Barry answered, releasing Danny from the hug and turning around to save his work and turn the computer off for the night. The videos could wait until tomorrow. Danny hummed and set off to call and order the food. Barry leaned back in his desk chair and listened. He smiled as his listened. Danny had such a hard time understanding thick accents over the phone, and constantly asked the man to repeat himself. Eventually the order was successfully placed. Danny headed back into the main room with a thick blanket slung over one arm and a soft drink in each hand. Ginger ale and root beer, since they both had to work early the next day.  


Barry smiled at him and got up, following Danny outside as he spread out the blanket and settled a rock on each corner so it wouldn’t get messed up in the wind. Danny set down the drinks and settled down, stretching out his long body and patting the space beside him for Barry.  


“Join me, my cute little bear. I desire to spoon you.” Danny’s voice was incredibly low as he spoke. Barry laughed and crawled next to him, deciding to face him instead of spooning.  


“So,” Danny smirked, raising a hand to smooth back Barry’s hair and stroke his thumb down his face, “wanna tell me about your day?”  


Barry barked out a laugh. He had worked all day.  


“I started my day with a cup of coffee and started editing videos. I have a lot of content to work through since your recording day was yesterday. Took a break at noon for a sandwich and working a little on my video for Grumpout, then back to work. I got the videos for today and tomorrow queued. Also helped Suzy with her recordings and worked out with Arin, but I haven’t had dinner yet.” Barry’s stomach accentuated this last point by grumbling loudly.  


Danny laughed and pulled Barry in close. Barry spun around so they were spooning and rested his head on the small pillow Danny had grabbed on their way to the backyard. “What about your day?”  


Danny mused for a minute, reliving his day, and said, “Wasn’t as busy as yours, but I’m also exhausted and I can’t wait to sleep tonight. I filmed some more of a new music video, wrote some new stuff with Brian -we made a breakthrough musically- and then discussed some ideas with Arin. Got lunch with some friends who want me to put my name on their stuff. I’m starting to kind of feel like that’s all I am to some people, a name with a good-looking body attached.” Danny laughed against Barry’s thick hair.  


“I’ll never see you as just a good-looking body,” Barry whispered. Danny hummed in response.  


They laid there like that, enjoying each other’s company and the silent night air, until a knock on the door disrupted them from their reverie and brought them back to the reality that they were both starving. Danny quickly unwrapped his arms from Barry and stood up to go get their food.  


Barry turned and laid flat on his back, gazing at the blinking stars overhead. The moon was full and loomed almost directly overhead. Danny opened the sliding glass and closed it behind him, gently placing the loaded box of food on the blanket. He sat opposite of Barry and quickly unpacked the box, placing Barry’s order in front of him and handing him a pair of chopsticks.  


“Thanks,” Barry said, taking the chopsticks and opening his container. Steam and fragrant smells hit him in the face, and he almost fainted at the smell of the delicious food. Vegetable lo mein and general tso’s chicken with an appetizer of egg rolls. Barry’s mouth watered and he shoved a chopstick full of lo mein in his mouth, moaning at the food in his mouth.  


“Danny,” Barry moaned through his food, “I just died. This is heaven. Chinese food is so good.” Danny laughed and opened his own containers, moaning just as Barry did when he started eating with a fork.  


“Do you not know how to use chopsticks,” Barry asked. Danny shot him a dirty look then turned and gazed longingly into the distance. “I haven’t used chopsticks since my chopstick-using girlfriend broke up with me. She broke my heart.” He sniffed with fake tears and then laughed, unable to keep his facade up. Barry laughed as well, then said “I can teach you, if you want. It’s not too hard once you get the hang of it.”  


“Deal, but you have to be my new girlfriend and make me forget about my stupid ex.” Barry laughed, replying, “Deal.”  


“You hold one stick like this, between your thumb and index finger.” Danny followed his instructions, and presented his hand for inspection after he completed them. Barry nodded, saying “It looks okay… so far…”  


“Fuck you, man! It’s awesome!” Danny shouted. “Okay. Now for the other stick-“  


“There’s a whole other stick! This is too complicated!” Danny exclaimed, dropping his single stick and picking up the fork again. Barry laughed and returned his full attention to shoveling food as quickly as he could into his mouth. His stomach was starting to be relieved of its pain.  


Barry smiled after he ate his fill, leaning back and staring at the stars overhead again. He turned to look at Danny and found he was already staring at him. They made eye contact and held it, while Danny slowly lifted a hand to caress Barry’s face. Barry closed his eyes and placed his hand over Danny’s.  


“I’m so happy with you, Danny,” he mumbled, “Being with you is so stress-relieving. I hope you feel the same. I don’t want to drain you or anything.” Danny laughed, and started snorting. “Barry, there is absolutely no fucking way that you could drain me. I also love spending time with you. I just wish you wouldn’t work yourself to death.”  


Barry sighed and turned to gaze at the stars again. “I know, trust me. I feel tired to my bones most days and it’s killing me. But I’m the only editor for GameGrumps. Who else is gonna take a share of my work?” Barry turned to look at Danny, the corners of his mouth were slightly downturned.  


Well, clearly we need another editor. I’ll talk to Arin about that tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed.” Danny stated, getting up and packing all the food back into the bag, then helping Barry up and opening the door.  


Barry groaned and consented, allowing Danny to lead him to his bed and tuck him in.  


“Can we cuddle tonight?” Barry asked in a small voice, curling the blankets in his hands. Danny chuckled softly and flopped onto the empty space beside Barry, scooting underneath the covers and wrapping his lanky arms around Barry, pulling him close.  


“You know I’m always ready to cuddle you, sweetheart.”


End file.
